Ice Princess
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Can a simple job at an ice rink lead to love? I came up with this idea while watching Dancing on Ice. I know it's a bit naff but...it kept me occupied for an hour. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI. This is purely for fun from my imagination.**

**Ice Princess**

**Grissom's P.O.V**

"Have you found anything useful?" I ask

"Not a thing. This is pointless, we've been here for hours and there's just nothing to find." replies Sara.

"Well...a few more minutes and then we'll pack up."

"Great."

We're at the local ice rink, the manager was found unconscious in his office. We have to look for evidence of an attack, although it does look like he just slipped and hit his head but we can't assume anything. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the office door.

"Excuse me, can I use the ice or should I come back later." the stranger asks.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Lee. I'm good friends with the owner, he gave me a key and the security code so I can use the ice at anytime, when I'm in town that is. I'm not from around here but I have friends here."

This seems to grab Sara's attention, she looks up and shrieks "OMG...Lee. What are you doing here? Why didn't you phone me?" she says as she runs over to him and throws her arms around him.

"Wow...Sara you look great. I would've called you but I didn't know I was coming until last minute. My flight landed an hour ago and I didn't want to wake you up." Lee smiles. "I've booked the penthouse suite at a hotel on the Strip so I didn't have to disturb you. I forgot you worked graveyard shift."

"Really? You know you can stay at my place whenever you want? You have a key right?" asks Sara.

Yeah I know, thanks, but I've had a bad time at work so I'm using works credit card to pay for my little trip. I plan on partying all night and sleeping all day and forgetting about everything. For a few days at least. When you finish shift on a morning you should come back to mine and help me raid the mini bar. It's free, won't cost you a penny." he says, with a huge smile on his face.

"Great. I think I'll take you up on that." swoons Sara.

I can feel my anger rising. I hate the fact that this...stranger can make her smile like that. _Who is he? How close are they? Why does he have a key to her apartment?_ I let out a low growl.

"So...can I use the ice or not?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess so, we're almost done here. Just stay away from the office." I reply as I turn back to work.

"It's a shame you're working Sara. I could really use a skating partner right now." Lee whispers with a flirty smile.

"Yeah? Hey Griss? Is there any chance you can spare me for ten minutes?" she asks sweetly. So sweetly that I don't have the nerve to tell her not on works time.

"Sure. Be careful though, I don't want another body to deal with."

"Thanks. I owe you one." she smiles as she takes off in search for some skates.

_I didn't know Sara could skate. Has she skated with this Lee bloke before? When? How long ago? I can skate a little too. Maybe I can skate with Sara sometime? Wow...I can't believe I'm jealous of this guy and I don't even know who he is. _

My thoughts are interrupted again when I hear Lee Shout "Hey hun? Flip those two switches on the wall before you come on."

Sara flips the switches and steps out on to the ice, soft music starts to play and the lights above change to disco lights. Sara skates over to Lee, she takes his hand and they start skating around the ice.

_I really don't like this. Why does he need a skating partner? Who is he? Her boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Sex buddy? She looks so happy and comfortable with him._

I watch Sara skate around the ice, talking and laughing. She looks so...sexy and elegant, like a princess, spinning and turning. Lee keeps lifting her up into positions that makes my heart jump into my throat. After a while, Lee checks his phone and they both head back over to where I'm sitting, drooling over Sara. I quickly start to act busy.

"Hey, thanks for letting me crash your party but I've got to go. Thanks again." Lee says to me as he pulls Sara into his arms and kisses her softly. "I'll try to see you later, if you have time." he whispers to Sara.

"Sure. I'll make time. See you later. Love you lots." she says as he starts to leave.

"Love you too. Bye." he replies and heads out.

Sara sits down to remove her pre-worn skates but I stop her. "Do you have the energy to have a skate around with me?" I ask, shocking myself and Sara. _Where the hell did that come from? I can't skate with Sara. Oohh I could kick myself. _I look at her and see the shocked look on her face.

"Errr...yeah sure, if you want to?" she stutters.

"Great. I'll go find some skates." I reply and head out for some skates. When I arrive back at the ice I see Sara securing our kits. I sit and put on my skates and head onto the ice. I wobble a bit at first but then I find my rhythm and start to move without falling. I flip the switches as Sara did earlier and skate into the centre, I watch Sara spin around and around on one leg. She looks so beautiful, spinning like a ballerina. When she notices me watching she stops abruptly and turn bright red. She looks so cute. "I'll apologise in advance, I'm not the best skater but I can manage a smooth skate around the ice. I think." I smile awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." she whispers.

The music starts and it has a bit of a beat to it. I hold out my hand to her and she accepts it slowly, looking anywhere but at me as we start to skate around. _Maybe I've missed my chance. She's not smiling like she was earlier._

"So..." I ask, trying to break the silence and think of the right words to say. "How long have you known Lee? You looked pretty close." I ask. _Too close!_

We've been friends for almost fifteen years. We met on holiday and have been friends ever since. We've had a few holidays together, infact, Lee got me into ice skating. I'd never skated before in my life and he dragged me into an ice rink. I took to skating straight away, sort of like the way I took to maths and science when I was in school." she smiles.

"You looked like a couple out here on the ice. Have you ever been?" I ask, not quite sure if I want to know the answer.

"God no. I wish. I'm really not his type." she laughs.

We're still skating around the outside of the ice when Sara turns herself around so that she's skating backwards. She moves in front of me and takes both of my hands.

"Not his type? Someone sweet and kind and totally beautiful. It's his loss." I say as Sara flushes bright red. I now feel a little angry that Lee doesn't think that Sara, my Sara is good enough for him.

"Oh...no. He likes the sweet, kind and...beautiful part. Just not the female part. He's gay." she says as she tries to hide her embarrassment.

"What? Really?" I ask, shocked that I didn't pick up on that fact. At that moment, I'm so happy that Sara has never been with Lee, my head spins and I lose my footing. I fall backwards and hit the ice, pulling Sara down on top of me. She lands with her face almost touching mine and her hands are pinning mine to the ice. I can feel her hot breath on my cheek and it makes my head swim. After Sara makes sure I'm alright, she bursts out laughing and tries to stand up. It takes her a couple of tries to firmly plant her feet and as soon as she manages to find her balance she starts to laugh uncontrollably again, causing her to fall back down on top of me. He legs on either side of me, straddling me. _Oh God. She feels so good there. Damn, I wish she didn't have this effect on me. I have to get her off me. _I shift carefully and move my hands to her waist. I let them linger there for a moment before I lift her to the side. I push myself up and offer my hand to help her up. She has tears streaming down her face with laughter.

"Okay Griss, I think it's time to leave the ice, before someone gets hurt." she laughs as she pulls herself up. As we're making our way to the other side of the ice a slow song starts to play and suddenly I'm feeling full of confidence. I stop skating but keep hold of Sara's hand and pull her back towards me.

"Dance with me." I whisper, and as I look into her lush brown eyes I see a new life flash before me. A life full of love, Sara and a family. My family.

Sara looks back into my eyes and nods her head slowly as she lifts her arms over my shoulders. I pull her close and place one hand on her waist and hold my other hand to her lower back to keep her in place. We slowly move over the ice, with me gliding backward. Sara twirls slowly away from me and I spin her back in to me. My mouth is inches from her neck and I can feel her goose bumps when she feels my breath on the back of her neck. I turn her around so that she's facing me again. I can't tear my eyes away from hers. My hands start to caress her waist, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I cant stop. I feel her breathing start to speed up as she moves one hand to my chest, never taking her eyes away from mine. Her hand caresses my chest and moves up to my face. Her hand fits there perfectly. I turn my head slightly into her hand to let her know that it's okay, that I like it. She gently brushes her thumb across my lips and I kiss it. I watch her intently as she licks her lips and slowly brings her mouth in towards mine. I can feel her heat on my lips and it makes me want her more than ever. Her eyes close and at the exact moment our lips meet, a loud rock song blasts out of the speakers, forcing us to push apart. Breaking the spell. Sara looks like she might cry.

"Umm...Sara...it's getting late. We should head back to the err...lab." I stammer.

"Great." she replies sarcastically.

Once we're packed up we head back to the lab. The car ride is excruciatingly painful. I see Sara wipe her eyes a few times. I want to talk, I want to tell her how I feel about her. I can't find the right words so I stay silent. We exit the car and start to pull out our kits when we hear a commotion. I look around and see four police officers trying to disarm one lone gunman. I grab hold of Sara's arm and pull her around to the other side of the car and pull her down to the ground. We sit in silence until we hear a gun shot. Suddenly Sara grabs her head and starts cursing. I move so that I'm sitting in front of her and I notice tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sara honey what's wrong?" I ask, panic evident in my voice. She doesn't answer, she's just sitting holding her head and cursing in pain. I lift her face up to mine and see blood trickling down her cheek. I look a little further up and see a bullet hole in the car, a through and through which grazed her temple. _Oh my God, any further over and I would have lost her for good. _

"Griss...feel...dizzy." she says, before she slumps back against the car. By now the police have the shooter in restraints and it's safe to move. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial 911. "Sara honey, open your eyes." I whisper as I try to stop the bleeding. She flinches away from me as I touch her. After a few agonising minutes she regains consciousness as an ambulance arrives. She seems okay, just a bit dazed and she refuses to go to hospital.

"I'm fine, I'm not going to hospital." she tells a paramedic sternly. He knows he won't win this battle so he tells her that he'll clean her up, but if she starts to feel unwell she must go straight to the hospital.

Half an hour later when we're back in the lab, Sara looks a bit pale. "Sara you need to go home." I say.

"Honestly I'm fine. Anyway, I'm going to need a ride home as I'm not allowed to drive for the rest of the day." she says as she carries on filling out reports.

The next hour goes quickly and we pack up to leave. I told Sara that I'd drive her home and we head out. In the car I notice Sara flinch as she moves. She sees the worried look I give her and she says "Honestly I feel fine. It's not my head that hurts, it's my legs. I forgot about the aches that come with ice skating." she laughs.

"I used to love skating when I was young. I was never as good as you. You looked like a princess, so elegant and beautiful while I can just about skate around. I used to skate all the time just to clear my head." I smile.

"Yeah? I used to skate so I could blow off some steam. You know...with the speed and the lifts. It just helped me to forget about everything. Even just for a little while. It was worth it. I should do it more often." she states. "I doubt it would be as good as this mornings session though." she says with a laugh.

As I pull up outside Sara apartment building, she turns to me and asks "Would you like to come in for a drink? I can make breakfast."

"Sure, if you don't mind." I reply.

"Not at all. I'm glad of the company."

In Sara's apartment she turns on the coffee machine and starts to find ingredients to make an omelette. I sit on her couch watching her and I can imagine making a life with her. Settling in to a proper home with her. She turns on the radio and starts to sing as she prepares breakfast. She has a voice like an angel, it's breath taking. It's driving me crazy. Sara walks over to me, hands me a mug of coffee and heads back to the kitchen area. The slow song from the ice rink starts to play on the radio, my heart skips a beat and I see Sara freeze for a moment. I don't know what's gotten into me, I slowly stand up and move towards her. I lean in behind her and turn the cooker off.

"I'm not hungry for food anymore." I whisper in her ear. "Care to dance?"

Sara slowly turns around and again I see a whole new life appear in her eyes. I pull her in to me and lift her arms to my shoulders and I allow my hands to trail down her body to her hips. As we dance slowly, cheek to cheek, her hot breath starts to drive me crazy again. She pulls back slightly and moves a hand to my face, she caresses my cheek and brushes her thumb over my mouth and I kiss it again. We're trying to re-create the moment from the ice rink.

"I'm tired of hiding away Sara. I can't lie to you or myself any longer. I need you Sara. I love you. I want you forever." I whisper as I softly brush my lips against her neck. Her grip on my shoulders tightens and I hear her moan as I trail kisses from her neck up to her face. Her hands move into my hair, she looks into my eyes, begging me to find her mouth with mine. I lean in and softly kiss her lips. I hear her whimper with delight and she kisses me back with force. The song finishes and another loud song starts but this time it doesn't break the spell. Sara reaches out and turns off the radio, without breaking the kiss. Our mouths are moulded together, her fingers are unbuttoning my shirt. She caresses my chest as she strips me free from my shirt.

"Bedroom." she whispers as she starts to trail kisses along my chest and over my shoulders.

"Mmmmm" I groan, the electricity between us making me forget how to speak for a moment.

The next thing I know, we're both in bed, naked and touching eachother. Her skin is so soft, her body so perfect. So beautiful.

"Are you sure you want this?" she whispers. "Please don't hurt me."

"More than anything Sara. I promise that I'll never hurt you." I say as I gently place a kiss over the wound on her head.

" I love you Sara." I tell her as I hover above her.

"I love you too." she says as tears sting her eyes and she reaches up to kiss me.

**The End**


End file.
